


Burning Calories

by MidnightMinx90



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom Kaidan, Hair-pulling, Hot Tub, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, PWP, sub Shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMinx90/pseuds/MidnightMinx90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think we need to find a way to burn off these calories. Don’t you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Calories

**Author's Note:**

> Shepard + Kaidan + Citadel DLC = This
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: _  
> [Now with a playlist!](http://8tracks.com/surrealsadiablo/shenko-burning-calories)  
> _

Heat settles deep in Shepard’s stomach as Kaidan start kissing his throat. He moves his head back to allow the other man access as he allows his hands to wander and draw him nearer.

“Too many clothes,” Shepard manages to get out. Kaidan hums in agreement, and the sensation makes his brain stop working for a moment. 

“Bed. Now.” It’s a command, but they both know who’s really in charge out of the two of them. They’re off duty now, and it was as if a switch was flicked the moment Kaidan walked into his apartment an hour prior. 

Shepard still forgets sometimes that when it comes to their relationship and private time, it’s really Kaidan who’s the boss.  
Not that he cares though, because the occasional moment when he forgets earns him what he wants. 

Asking Kaidan to give him what he needs and want doesn’t work. 

But it feels liberating to give up control and command to someone else; to someone he trusts. Kaidan knows how to take good care of him, both in bed and out. 

Liara and Jack were different, but he doesn’t compare them. He loved both women, but what he feels for Kaidan is not the same. With Liara it was sweet and gentle, and with Jack it had been giving and taking after fighting over whose turn it was to be in charge.

With Kaidan it feels only natural to give up, but he rebels still. Shepard likes it more that way, because it makes the rewards for behaving so much better.

Kaidan pulls away from him and looks at him with a raised eyebrow. His arms are crossed, and he looks stern, despite his darkened eyes and blown pupils.  
Shepard drops his own arms to his sides and looks down. The game is becoming familiar by now.

The calloused hand on his face assures him it’s okay. The other hand moves to cover his and Kaidan drags Shepard with him up the stairs and into their bedroom. 

“Strip.” The word leaves no room for defiance, and Kaidan’s normally soft voice now sounds hard and commanding. 

Shepard loves it and it makes him put on a little show to try to break Kaidan’s self-control. 

There’s no visible change in his face, but Shepard feels confident it broke away at least a sliver. 

As soon as the last piece of clothing lands on the floor Kaidan moves up to him, and Shepard could have sworn there’s something predatory about his gait. 

Rough fingers stroke over his skin, leaving burning trails in their wake. Kaidan hums again, but otherwise the only sounds are that of their breathing and Kaidan’s footfall as well as the hottub. 

Moving to stand behind Shepard, Kaidan’s mouth once again latches on to the Commander’s throat and his hands circles his hips to tease at his waist and thighs, always almost close enough to touch his cock. 

It’s so hard not to move, to not seek the roaming hands that make Shepard feel like he’s on fire.  
It’s not until Kaidan moves again – this time to undress himself – that Shepard notices his own eyes are shut tight.  
He opens them, but doesn’t turn around, waiting for Kaidan to return to him instead. 

Waiting is agonizing, and when two minutes have passed with nothing, Shepard looks over his shoulder to find Kaidan sitting on the edge of the hottub.

Turning around to watch his lover, Shepard sees that Kaidan’s head is thrown back, eyes closed and that he’s stroking himself.

The sound that escapes Shepard’s throat is indescribable. 

Kaidan opens his eyes and looks over at him, but doesn’t stop his movements. Instead he grins, knowing exactly what he's doing to Shepard. Kaidan keeps eye contact as he continues, and Shepard is frozen to the spot.

Shepard marvels at the sight in front of him, but he can only stand still for a short time, the need and want of Kaidan's body and touch driving him forward.

He slips into the tub and stands in front of Kaidan, close enough to be just within reach should Kaidan allow him to touch.

Kaidan makes small sounds at the back of his throat as he locks eyes with Shepard again, trying to break his willpower. 

Shepard's mind argues with itself; touch and be reprimanded, or resist and be rewarded.

Maybe Kaidan can sense it, because he reaches out to guide one of Shepard's hands to his erection, joining it with his own. Even this is Kaidan in control of; the soft skin of his cock and the calloused hands that stroke it.

The sensation makes Kaidan throw his head back again, baring his throat to Shepard, tempting him with unmarked skin.

Shepard is convinced Kaidan does it on purpose to try to get him to misbehave, especially when Kaidan licks his lips and swallows. A shiver runs through Shepard and he sinks to his knees.

Kaidan doesn’t react until Shepard places his other hand on Kaidan’s thigh for support.  
All movements stop, all sounds now reduced to heavy breathing and those of the tub.

Shepard doesn’t move at all, just awaits whatever Kaidan deems fit as punishment. 

A hand grabs his hair at the back of his head and drags him forward until his mouth is by their hands still joined around Kaidan’s cock. Shepard barely manages to be glad that he’s let his hair become shaggy before Kaidan removes their hands and instead drives his cock into Shepard’s mouth.

They both know he can take it – his mouth isn’t just big when it comes to talking – but it’s still a sudden movement that makes him choke at the sound that presses its way up through his throat. 

It’s a good thing he doesn’t have a gag-reflex, Shepard thinks, as he swallows around Kaidan’s cock, knowing how good that feels.

The hand in his hair tightens and Kaidan pulls out a bit to allow Shepard to breathe easier.  
It also gives him room to move his tongue, to stroke Kaidan’s shaft with it and suck.

When he hums, Kaidan lets out a broken sound and if Shepard’s mouth hadn’t been full, a shit-eating grin would have been on his face right now, because that particular sound means Kaidan’s lost most of his self-control.

It also means Shepard is allowed to place his hands on Kaidan’s hips, driving his nails into his skin, making crescent moon marks. 

It only takes moments before Kaidan starts thrusting his hips while still holding onto Shepard’s hair, fully in control of both their movements. He pulls almost all the way out before slowly driving in again, over and over, letting Shepard lick and suck.

A couple minutes later his head is pulled away as Kaidan slides into the water with him.

The movement causes them to topple over and then they’re both underwater. 

They don’t mind though, and wrap their arms around one another as they start kissing. Kissing under water is an odd sensation, so different from the kisses they’ve shared under the spray of the shower. 

The water isn’t deep – in fact it barely covers the both of them – but they break the kiss earlier than they want to because they need to breathe. 

As soon as their breathing has returned to normal, Kaidan once again latches onto Shepard’s neck, this time nibbling and kissing his way from one collarbone to the other and across his jaw as well. 

Shepard’s back is against the wall, but he doesn’t mind at all with the way Kaidan’s body is pressed up against his, hands at his hips holding him in place. Shepard’s own hands wander restlessly over Kaidan’s body, until the Major has had enough and move his hands to restrain Shepard’s movement.

It’s not so easy, so Kaidan puts some biotic force into the restraint and the tingle that travels through Shepard’s body makes him shiver and moan. 

The sounds he’s drawing from Shepard makes Kaidan grind against him, pushing at both their limits. 

Holding both of Shepard’s hands above his head, Kaidan uses his free hand to hold both their cocks in his hand, pumping them hard and fast. Kaidan is panting, knowing he won’t last much longer, so he bites down on Shepard’s shoulder, knowing what a bite in that exact spot will do to his lover.

Seconds later Shepard comes, shouting Kaidan’s name and straining against his hold. The sight of Shepard unravelled in front of him makes Kaidan follow him moments later, his teeth still embedded in Shepard’s shoulder. 

“That’s gonna sting for a while, you know,” Shepard remarks once he’s regained his breath.  
Kaidan grins at him. “Maybe I should have made it on your neck instead, for the galaxy to see.”  
“Later,” Shepard says.

They climb out of the hottub and Shepard goes to get towels. They dry each other off, kissing patterns over warm and scarred skin.

As soon as they’re done, Kaidan places a hand on Shepard’s chest, pushing him backwards to the bed. A shove makes Shepard flop down on the bed and Kaidan crawl over him on all fours, bending down to kiss him again.

Kissing Kaidan is always intense, even when it’s just a peck, and Shepard could happily spend eternity like this; just him and Kaidan. Shepard closes his eyes as he twines his fingers into Kaidan’s hair to keep him there. 

When Kaidan raises his head to break the kiss, Shepard whimpers and follows, eyes still closed, seeking his lips again. 

“Sit up,” Kaidan orders, and Shepard doesn’t hesitate to do as he’s told. It’s not until Kaidan hands him the bottle of lube from the drawer in the nightstand and turns around so his ass is right in front Shepard’s face that Shepard understands what he plans to do.

As soon as Shepard pours lube onto his fingers and starts massaging Kaidan’s hole, Kaidan arches his back and bends down to take Shepard’s cock into his mouth.

They work in tandem; Kaidan sucking, licking and humming around Shepard’s cock as Shepard prepares him.

It’s slow and agonizing for both, especially as Kaidan is in danger of biting Shepard every time Shepard brushes against his prostate. 

Shepard figures that since he’s allowed to prepare Kaidan, he can use his tongue as well as his fingers. 

Kaidan’s startled gasp ends on a choking sound. He arches his back even more, and Shepard starts lapping at the ring of muscles before shoving his tongue in.

It’s apparent that Kaidan is running out of his precious self-control now; almost reduced to a shivering mess by Shepard’s very capable singers and tongue. Kaidan’s body is taunt; muscles pulled tight, his whole body shivering slightly from the strain and pleasure. 

“Enough.” Kaidan’s normally husky voice is now gravelly as well, and Shepard can’t stop the shiver and whimper it produces from him. But he won’t let go without a last act of defiance, so he bites Kaidan’s right ass cheek.

The sound that draws from Kaidan can only be described as a growl and it’s reward enough for now and the bite is a bit of payback for the mark on his own shoulder.

Kaidan crawls off the bed, grabs Shepard’s legs and pulls so he’s once again flat on his back. 

“Close your eyes.” Shepard can hear Kaidan walk out of the bedroom, but doesn’t know where. A couple minutes later he re-appears, and before Shepard can react, he’s blindfolded. 

“No offence, but you’re not really good at following orders,” Kaidan says, and Shepard can hear the smirk in his voice. 

Strong hands grab one of his arms and move it to the side, as a cuff is placed around it, before it’s fastened to the bed. Kaidan then proceed to do the same with his legs and his other arm, leaving Shepard spread eagle and blind on the bed.

“I’m considering leaving you like this for a while.” Kaidan’s voice is filled with wonder and lust. “But I’m not in the mood to deny myself the pleasure of your body, so I’ll have to take a rain check on that.” 

The feather light touches on his ribs makes Shepard jump as much as the restrictions allow. He hadn’t heard Kaidan move to the other side of the bed, so he tries to focus on any sounds that may betray where the next touch will come. 

One finger drags under one of his feet, then his arm, then two fingers pinch one of his nipples as Kaidan starts sucking on the other. It’s impossible to say where the next touch or kiss or bite will land, and Shepard tries to chase the fleeting movements but nothing happens.

He tries to draw attention to his cock by raising his hips, but it only makes Kaidan move away for a few moments before he continues his teasing. 

It’s too much, not knowing what will happen or where, and so his last bit of control melts away and he starts begging.

“Please, Kaidan.”  
“Please what?”

It’s so hard to specify what he wants, to pinpoint something and not beg for it all.

“Please ride me.” Shepard thinks the words sounds pathetic, but he doesn’t care. He’ too far gone, too lost in the game and the pleasure and the need to satisfy Kaidan.

Seconds pass before the bed dips as Kaidan crawls on it again.

Kaidan’s hands cradle Shepard’s head as he holds it up so they can kiss, both making sounds of relief. 

The feeling of Kaidan’s body hovering over his, heat radiating off of his skin is almost too much and Shepard makes a broken sound that sounds like a plead.

Kaidan pulls away from the kiss and grabs the bottle of lube, applying it to Shepard’s swollen member.  
A string of curses escapes Shepard at the touch, and he mumbles “too much, too much, Kaidan…”

Kaidan lowers himself slowly onto Shepard, both trying to just breathe and not come right there and then.

“So good, Kaidan, all for me.” Shepard throws his head back and forth, the stimulation too slow and not fast enough and too much and not enough all at once.

“All for you,” Kaidan replies.

It feels like forever, but finally Shepard is buried fully in Kaidan. Breathing is becoming harder now, and Kaidan is glad he’s on top of Shepard because the other man can’t control the shallow thrusts, and Kaidan needs a moment more before he can start moving.

Then he starts pulling up and then down again, so very slowly it’s agonizing for both of them. It takes a while to find a rhythm, because Shepard’s hands aren’t free so he can’t help Kaidan move up and down like he’s done before. 

Not being able to see Kaidan ride him doesn’t make it easy for Shepard, because even though they’ve done it before, there’s something so very special about seeing Kaidan in control, so sure of himself and so lost in the throes of passion.

At least it makes Shepard able to focus more on the sounds his lover is making. Some are small, barely heard over his rash breathing and the bubbles of the hottub.  
Others are louder; broken off words of how good it feels and Shepard’s name and curses.

The moan Kaidan makes when he angles his hips a bit differently is proof enough to Shepard that it won’t take more than a couple more strokes in the same place before Kaidan loses it, and so he starts meeting the thrusts in earnest, despite being held down by his lover.

“Shepard… oh God…” Kaidan arches his back, eyes screwed shut as his head is thrown back and a long, hoarse moan rises up. All Shepard wants to do is to watch Kaidan come undone, and that sound…

Kaidan clamps around Shepard’s dick at the same time as semen covers Shepard’s chest in hot spurts. Some of it even hits his lower lips, and he sticks his tongue out to lap it up just as he comes himself. Shepard bites his lip hard enough to draw blood, a breathless moan forcing its way up through his throat.

His whole body is shaking, thrashing in the restraints, hands trying to grab something to hold on to but they can only find air. 

Shepard collapsed back onto the bed, breathing heavily. He’s still buried in Kaidan’s tight heath, and his entire body is over-sensitive.  
So when Kaidan bends over to lick up his semen, Shepard cries out in both pleasure and pain because it’s all too much and even the sheets at his back is too much for his sensitive skin.

Then Kaidan finally pulls off of him, and Shepard whimpers in relief as his blindfold is removed. He blinks into the sudden harsh light before he’s shielded from it by Kaidan’s face appearing over him, and maybe it’s the euphoria and exhaustion affecting him, but Kaidan looks like an angel with the way the light frames him, giving him a halo.

As soon as the restraints on his arms are undone, Shepard surges up into a sitting position and attacks Kaidan’s lips with his own, treading both hands into his messy hair. The taste of blood mixes with that of semen. 

Shepard yanks Kaidan’s head back and kisses, bites and licks every place of his throat he can access. He’s not satisfied until there’s a hickey right below Kaidan’s ear.

“There,” he says in a proud voice. “Not that there was a doubt that you were taken, but now it shows.”  
“Show off,” Kaidan scoffs, but there’s only love in his voice. “Come on, let’s get cleaned up.”  
“Don’t wanna.”

Shepard wraps his arms around Kaidan’s back and drags him down with him on the bed. 

“Sleep now.” Kaidan just laughs at the sleepy tone in Shepard’s voice.  
“Burnt enough calories for one night then?”  
“No,” Shepard yawns out. “More later. Maybe the couch, or bar, or dining table. Or in one of the other beds.”  
“You are incredible, you know that?” Kaidan shakes his head in mock surprise.  
“I aim to please.”

Kaidan moves to undo the restrains on his legs as well, and crawls back and puts the covers over them.

Just as Shepard is about to fall asleep, he says “maybe you can use some of your biotics next time.”

Tucking himself into Shepard’s arms, Kaidan just hums out a non-committal sound.

“Love you.”  
“Love you too.”


End file.
